ThermoGen proposes to develop mobile genetic elements (transposons) as tools for manipulation of thermophiles, specifically the gram negative Thermus sp. These transposons will allow use of sophisticated genetic techniques for the development of durable enzymes for medical and industrial use. The transposons will enhance the cloning, production, and development of durable enzymes for medical and industrial use, as well as allow the rapid development of novel fermentation organisms. Specific benefits from thermophilic transposons include techniques such as insertional mutagenesis, transposon tagging, gene fusion, and in vivo cloning. A thermophilic transposon system can simplify genetic procedures and allow cloning by less-skilled technicians. Phase I feasibility studies involve the isolation of transposable elements from Thermus and the testing of known transposons from other eubacteria including E. coli, P. aeruginosa, B. subtilis, and S. anthracis. Phase II research will involve construction of these transposons into genetic tools capable of allowing greater exploitation of thermophilic organisms. The transposons will also be tested in other thermophilic species. Phase III follow-on research involves the use of these tools for development of enzymes and fermentation strains with clinical and industrial applications. It will also involve the leasing of this technology to interested parties, and the marketing of the tools in research kits.